breaking bones
by Electra Wake
Summary: Just some drabbles. WARNING: I don't update often, but I just figured out how to add chapters so I'm happy!
1. valduggery

Valkyrie Cain entered Ghastly Bespoke's tailor, she walked past mannequins and countless rolls of indestructible materials, until she stepped into the backroom. There were two sofas, both were a kind of grey colour, but stylish, nonetheless. There was a table, and on the table there were mugs of tea and coffee and a plate of biscuits.

"Really?" she heard Ghastly say

"YES!" Skulduggery shouted "I wish I never told you guys!"

"Geez, someone's angry" Valkyrie said as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, I am not, thank you very much"

"Of course, just keep tellin' yourself that." She said "So, what're you guys talking about that got little old skulduggery in such a huff?"

"Em, excuse me, but I am _not _in a huff"

"Yes you are!" exclaimed Vex "now go on….tell her what you told us"

"No!" Skulduggery shouted

"Fine, I'll tell her then, Shall I?" asked Ravel

"Don't you _dare_!"

"Skulduggery Pleasant loves-"

And before he knew it Skulduggery threw him over the couch, and punches were landing on poor ravel like hailstones.

"You're…in love?" Valkyrie asked

"Okay, fine, I admit it, yes Valkyrie, I am in love" Skulduggery Said as he stood up and straightened his clothes

"Who is it?"

"You don't need to know"

"But I _want _to know"

"Well…too bad" he said "come on you have to go home now"

"Fine….bye guys"

"Bye" said Ghastly and Vex but Ravel just groaned with the pain of being thrown over a couch and punched.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie made their way to the Bentley, and Skulduggery opened the car door for Valkyrie, and then made his way around to the other side to get in behind the wheel.

"so, who do you love?"

"I am not telling you anything about that"

"Oh, okay, so you can tell them, people who would put it on the news if they could, but you can't tell me, someone you know would keep it a secret?"

"Well, I am not telling them _anything_ from now on"

"We're getting off the point"

"I am not telling you Valkyrie"

"You know, if you refuse to_ tell_ me, then, I am just going to think that it _is _me"

Skulduggery mumbled something that Valkyrie couldn't hear

"What did you say?" asked Valkyrie

"I said, that's because it is you!"

Both of them sat in silence for the rest of the ride back to Valkyrie's house

"Skulduggery, I'm sorry, I didn't-" said Valkyrie

"It's fine, Valkyrie, you didn't know" Skulduggery interrupted

Valkyrie looked at him for a few seconds, then, before she knew what she was doing she kissed him, she put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer his hands gripped her hips, Valkyrie knew what she was doing was wrong, he was over 400 years older than her, but she didn't care, apparently skulduggery did though.

"Valkyrie, this isn't right, we shouldn't be doing this"

"What's so wrong about it, Skulduggery? You said you loved me, and here I am kissing you, and that's when you change your mind? I love you and I thought you loved me to!" she said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

She turned to get out of the car, when a bony hand took hold of her arm and pulled her back in, she was crying now, tears were streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls, and her hair fell over her face. Skulduggery brushed the long strands of black hair off of her face.

"I do love you, Valkyrie" he said and he kissed her.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Sorry, this is not a chapter**

**I am really just trying to figure out how to add chapters as I am right now working on a multi-chap story and I want to know how to add a chapter so I know it's not a waste of my time, but while I'm here I wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed even though it was like over a month ago they did!**

**Fluorissa Rose-thx for the review, I didn't think the story was ****_that _****good but I guess you did.**

**PhobbyWriter-I didn't think it was epic but thx XD I know it was a little short sorry 'bout that.**

**Skuldvampteeth-thank you for your review, I think it was a little soppy but I guess it was kinda sweet.**

**SP-I will try to continue glad you liked it! ;)**

**Now I must go so I say!**

**Toodles Noodles!**

**Bye Pie!**

**And Laters Taters!**


	3. Suprise's and strange things part 1

**Since I got ur hopes up the other day with updating but it not actually being a proper chapter I made this to make up for it, there will be more than one chapter, hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short!**

It had been 10 years since Valkyrie Cain had left magic.

Skulduggery understood that it was better than the alternative, Valkyrie destroying the world, but god, he missed her a lot, he hadn't been the same since the day she left.

There had only been 1 time where he had seen her again, but it hadn't been for very long.

***Flashback***

Skulduggery was talking to the reflection.

Well, not really talking, more like, demanding to know where Valkyrie was.

"I told you, I don't know where she is! It's been 2 years now, and your still looking for her! Can't you see that you're not going to find her?" asked the reflection

"I'll find her one day" he answered

"And even if you do, what will you do then? Drag her back? You know she'll just run away again! Isn't it bad enough she has to leave all of her friends and family behind, because of some murderous psychopath _living_ inside her head, and then she has you, trying to drag her back! Someday, if you keep following her, she might think she has no other choice than to kill herself because she doesn't trust herself to stay away!"

He stayed silent.

The reflection sighed and went to walk to the other side of her bedroom, but she tripped on something.

She put her hands out in front of her to stop herself landing face first on the floor, and they met the surface of the full length mirror in her room

"Crap" the reflection said to herself.

Then.

A hand came out of the mirror.

Then an arm.

Then an entire body.

Skulduggery turned to what he had _thought_ was the reflection.

"Valkyrie?"

As soon as he said that word she ran for the window and jumped out, Leaving Skulduggery alone with the real reflection. And he hadn't seen her since.

***End Flashback***

Skulduggery had given up on trying to find Valkyrie long ago, as he realised she would only run away again.

So here he was standing in the sanctuary, when the strangest thing happened. A big blue police box appeared out of thin air.

**Ha! Weren't expecting that were ya! Next chappie up soon I have it written on my phone just need to copy it on ma computer and then imma post it hope you enjoyed! Review, they make me happy!**


	4. Suprise's and strange things part 2

_So here he was standing in the sanctuary, when the strangest thing happened. A big blue police box appeared out of thin air._

**xXx**

Everyone stood staring at the big blue box, unable to say anything, but Skulduggery finally broke the silence.

"I think fletchers been practicing" he said

"I'm right here"

"oh, so you are"

Then, a man in a bow tie stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Hello!" the man said "I'm the doctor! This may sound a little strange, but, can you tell me where I am and what the date is?"

"You're in Roarhaven, Ireland, and the date is Monday the 24th of February 2014" answered skulduggery.

"Oh, that's not good, she's gonna kill me" he said to himself more than to skulduggery.

"Hey, doctor?" Came a female voice from inside the police box "where and when are we?"

"eh…..we're in Roarhaven, Ireland on Monday the 24th February 2014" he answered, obviously trying not to anger whoever was inside.

"WHAT?!"

Then what happened next made everyone's jaws drop.

The doors to the big blue box swung open, and there stood the one and only, Valkyrie Cain.

**You didn't think I'd leave Valkyrie out, did you? And look at that she gets a dramatic entrance and everything! Hope you enjoyed, and I am proud of myself considering I only put up part 1 10 minutes ago. Sorry its so short these aren't going to be very long chapters, I probably won't get the next chapter up tonight but 2 in 10 minutes is good enough for me! Reviews please!**


End file.
